Talk dirty to me
by Katie-mee
Summary: Tu nombre es Dave Strider y tienes un plan, nunca lo admitirías, ni que te amenazasen con una katana, pero lo has calculado todo al milímetro, Stridercest Lemon ( géneroos en family y Adventure for the lols xD)


**NA: ehhmmm.. en realidad no lo había terminado y ya lo odiaba bastante, pero cuando le hablo a Satoki de lo mucho que pienso en Striders cuando suena el Talk dirty to me en la radio, él siempre me dice que escriba fics de este estilo. Y al intentarlo ahora me doy cuenta de que no tiene nada que ver conmigo este tipo de historia... porque gran parte me la ha escrito o dictado cual musa él. No sé si es porque estoy demasiado cansada para experimentar o porque no se me da nada bien el Stridercest sin que sea una brusca sucesión de hechos que llevan al desastre. ¿No es irónico como algo que me gusta leer tantísimo me es tan complicado de escribir? En fin, compliments a Satoki por lo hot del fic y nada de criticas no constructivas para una servidora que ya se siente suficientemente ugh al respecto. **

**(especial mención para Satoki y el hecho de que la palabra polla no aparezca en este fic, es por la discusión sobre los niveles de vulgaridad en la escritura) **

**Ya sabéis, Stridecest y lemon... El hermano de Dave, podría ser Bro, podría ser Dirk, IDK es una versión difuminada porque empecé pensando en DaveBro y terminé muy DaveDirk.**

Nunca lo admitirías, ni que te amenazasen con una katana, pero lo has calculado todo al milímetro, desde el momento exacto en el que tenías que empezar a ponerte ese vestido, hasta en qué posición estarías cuando sonase el clac que hace la llave cuando la puerta se abre y por fin llega tu hermano del trabajo. Todo, todo esta pensado y preparado, desde el hecho que estés en el cuarto de baño de su habitación, hasta que sea el espejo de la puerta el que has elegido para mirarte coquetamente cuando él llegue a casa. Porque aun que la simple idea de que los demás lo sepan hace que se te ponga la piel de gallina y sufras una vergüenza innegablemente cuantiosa, lo que más quieres en todo el mundo es que tu hermano te vea vestido con ese traje rojo de falda corta. Ni tan siquiera te gusta travestir, solo lo haces porque sabes que a él si le gustará verlo, porque esperas que su única reacción sea empujarte contra la cama y quitarte ese vestido.

No tienes la más mínima idea de por qué te gusta esa forma tan brusca de buscar tu atención, pero hace que se te acelere el corazón y te pone demasiado como para cuestionartelo fríamente. Es más, solo de pensar en ello se te eriza el vello y sientes la necesidad de morderte el labio para volver a la realidad. Estás planeando algo y no quieres que se estropee por nada del mundo, y mucho menos si es por que fantaseas con una gloria que aún no has saboreado, nope, eso lo hacen los patéticos villanos de película, y eso el lo último que quieres sentir que eres en este momento.

Quedan un par de minutos para que llegue. Está la parte del maquillaje, ese es el gran fallo de tu plan magistral, no estás seguro de que eso le vaya a gustar, tampoco si quieres asumir ese paso o si es demasiado exagerado, pero la idea de dejarle marcas vuelve a darte esa sensación que no tienes con ninguna otra persona con las que te has enrollado en tu vida, escalofríos. No es que te de miedo, que si es cierto que te intimida de un modo exagerado, pero no de una manera terrorífica, más bien lo contrario.

Acabas de pasar por encima de tus labios ese pigmento rojo y suave cuando oyes la puerta. Fallo de cálculos, tu hermano ha llegado antes de la hora habitual. Dejas caer la barra de labios en la pila casi sin taparlo y paseas hasta el espejo grande fingiendo que no te has enterado de que él ha llegado y sin duda alguna va a verte con ese aspecto.

Tonteas frente al espejo con el móvil en la mano, quieres fingir que te haces una foto, pero no quieres que queden pruebas de tu error al "olvidar" cual era la hora en la que él volvía del trabajo. No, no tiene ningún sentido que tu secreta afición por travestir tenga pruebas, se supone que debe ser secreto. Sigues mirándote al espejo, y cuando te levantas el pelo hacia atrás para mirarte bien, entonces él abre la puerta y te ve.

Te mira, se sonroja un poco y vacila. Está dudando, y no te hace sentir cómodo, tu hermano no vacila, no duda y no se sonroja, pero ha sonreído. La sonrisa le delata y ahora es cuando los escalofríos aparecen. Te mantienes rígido, tenso, y esperas a que empiece, es esa sensación que te agobia al principio pero que desaparece cuando se acerca más a ti.

No se mueve, está pensando, no crees que eso sea bueno y tragas saliva dubitativo, puede que todo haya sido un error terrible y bromee respecto a tu no afición por travestir hasta que te hagas viejo.

Da un paso al frente y alarga la mano hasta tu mandíbula, la toma como si fueras un muñeco y tira de ti hasta que estáis tan cerca el uno del otro que puedes notar su respiración sobre tu piel. Vuestros labios se rozan y antes de que su lengua acaricie la tuya le mordisqueas y eso hace que se ría. Te molesta que lo haga, pero no lo dejas notar, no puede notar que te molesta, tiene que pensar te sientes impasible y quieres que piense que no te importa si de golpe decide ignorarte por completo. No sabes si lo estás haciendo bien, pero parece que va a decirte algo. Musita algo que no llegas a entender, te gira hacia el espejo y hace que te mires a ti mismo mientras tira abajo de la cremallera del vestido. Tienes el pintalabios un tanto esturreado y si te fijas en tu hermano ves que también está un poco manchado, pero no parece importarle demasiado cuando pega sus labios contra tu cuello y baja el vestido por tus caderas.

Notas la suave tela rozar tus piernas y caer sobre tus pies y te muerdes el labio. Esperabas que hiciera eso y es por que quieres que mire la ropa interior que llevas puesta. Son unas bragas de transparencias negras, muy femeninas, demasiado femeninas quizá, y tienes que admitir que te ha costado ponértelas pero ver su cara cuando se fije en ese detalle lo supera todo. Levantas la mirada contra el espejo y miras su reflejo, su sonrisa ladeada cuando las ve y como se pasa la lengua por los dientes. Acto seguido, y casi sin que puedas reaccionar, notas su mano bajar por tu cadera hasta tu entrepierna, te acaricia por encima de la tela y tu exhalas de forma exagerada. En parte porque te gusta como lo hace, en parte porque sabes que le encanta que lo hagas. Mete la mano por dentro de la fina prenda de ropa interior y notas la temperatura de sus dedos sobre tu pene, despacio y casi con una caricia rodea su diámetro y lo masajea poco a poco. Notas como vas ganando una erección y se te hace terriblemente doloroso, esas bragas son demasiado pequeñas. Notas como él te muerde la oreja y aprieta su cuerpo contra contra el tuyo. Su miembro está duro, contra tus nalgas y te mueres de ganas de gritarle que te quite ya las malditas bragas, pero no quieres suplicar. Una

cosa es que te mueras por notar el contacto de su piel contra la tuya, pero otra muy diferente demostrárselo tan abiertamente. El movimiento de su mano en tu entrepierna es jodidamente extasiante, cada vez más. Él lo sabe y eso te hace sentir muy vulnerable, pero aún es peor cuando con la otra mano presiona justo bajo tu ano y no puedes evitar gemir como una nena.

— Bro... — exhalas cuando te empuja completamente contra el espejo, soltando tu pene y bajándote al fin las bragas. El cristal está frío, o por lo menos a comparación con la temperatura de tu cuerpo cuando sus manos cachetean tus nalgas. Sabes que es lo que viene después y eso, eso es lo que estabas planeando desde el principio.

— ¿Te gusta fingir que eres una puta? — te susurra al oído. Es desagradable totalmente a propósito y te encanta, te gustaría gritarle que sí pero solo gimes. Sus dedos acarician tu entrada de forma circular, muy despacio. No quieres que meta los dedos y te pille por sorpresa, pero siempre lo consigue. Siempre te sorprende como si fueras una colegiala tonta. Piensas que ese será tu próximo disfraz, seguro que le encanta. Te gustaría poder pensar en ello más rato, pero notas como uno de los dedos de tu hermano se dispone definitivamente a penetrarte. Entonces notas su lengua resiguiendo tu cuello, y ladeas un poco la cabeza para mirarle y él te besa. Te encanta como lo hace, sus gruesos labios abarcando los tuyos, el contacto de su saliva en tu boca... Y de golpe lo hace, introduce su dedo indice en tu ano y no puedes evitar dejar escapar un jadeo inesperado.

Sientes como mueve sus dedos, primero solo era el índice y poco a poco ha ido introduciendo más. Mientras tanto tú tratas de no jadear constantemente o pedirle que te penetre de una vez con su pene y no sus manos, aun que no tiene mucha importancia porque el placer se extiende por todo tu cuerpo como un pequeño cosquilleo que hace que no quieras otra cosa que sentirle a él jadear en tu nuca y saber que formas parte de su placer también.

Masturbarte es algo que puedes hacer tú solo, así que a pesar de que no quieres suplicarle te lo replanteas. Estás apunto de hablar cuando te tapa la boca con la mano con la que te mantenía sujeto frente al espejo y en ese momento ya sabes que no tienes que decir nada, va hacerlo. Le lames los dedos y se los mordisqueas, mientras el se entretiene en quitarse la ropa. Miras su estructural cuerpo en el reflejo del espejo, aunque a penas es visible por lo que tratas de girarte. Cuando haces amago de moverte el te empuja con más fuerza contra el cristal reflejante y te debates entre la rabia y la excitación. A veces te gustaría que se intercambiaran los papeles entre vosotros dos, pero no te vas a mentir, amas que sea exactamente como es.

Se toma un tiempo en quitarse la ropa, le gusta hacerte esperar, pero desde el primer momento coloca la punta de su miembro en tu entrada y eso hace que te enardezcas un poco y no puedes evitar rogarle. Solo dices su nombre y le coges de los brazos para que te penetre de una vez y parece que funciona porque te vuelve a empujar bruscamente contra el espejo y por fin te embiste con fuerza haciendo que la sensación placentera de minutos atrás vuelva aparecer de forma infinitamente más intenso. A todo eso se le suma la excitación de oír sus jadeos tan cerca de ti, su aliento en tu nuca y además la forma en que te agarra con las manos. Lo hace de una forma tan bruta que crees que te dejará marca y aún que eso suponga que no te puedas quitar la camiseta delante de otros, te excita. Mirarás esas marcas cuando te masturbes y será todavía más fácil recordar lo increíble que está siendo.

Al poco rato te suelta, probablemente porque aun que a él también le encante marcarte, tiene otros planes para sus manos. Golpea con relativa suavidad tus muslos y clava sus uñas en tus caderas obligándote a soltar un pequeño alarido, dirías que duele pero lo cierto es que no recuerdas cómo se sentía esa sensación. Tu cuerpo es un jodido camino al éxtasis, y su pene, penetrándote una vez tras otra, mientras golpea en tu interior ,es el causante.

Crees que podrías morir en ese instante, Cuando está completamente dentro y una parte de ti agradece que salga para no desfallecer de placer y perder el equilibrio de la postura.

No quieres correrte todavía, entre otras cosas por que te gustaría prolongar esa sensación más, así que tratas de dominar el ritmo de las embestidas para que vaya más despacio. Hacer eso es un error, sus manos se aferran a tus caderas y te embiste aún con mayor ímpetu. Escuchas tu voz gritar un poco más aguda de lo que recordabas que era, no existe la posibilidad de que domines a tu hermano en ese aspecto. Por mucho que lo intentes lo único que consigues que él acelere el ritmo y te demuestre cuán fácil es que quedes a su merced.

Tu respiración se apresura casi al mismo ritmo que el miembro de tu hermano al entrar y salir, te vas a correr. Ya no puedes hacer nada, poco a poco pierdes los demás sentidos y te cuesta mantener el equilibro. De hecho ya ni recuerdas que es el equilibrio.

Aprietas los labios para evitar gemir , pero definitivamente no puedes evitarlo y gritas. Una punzada de placer atraviesa tu cabeza y te sientes vahído, cuando el te sujeta y te besa en la sien. Notas como el placer se difumina y caes en un estado de relajación solo interrumpida por tu hermano y sus constantes embestidas, él todavía no ha terminado. Bajas la mirada y ves tu semen resbalar espejo abajo, y ha sido tan jodidamente genial que no te importará nada tener que llimpiarlo.

No tarda mucho en correrse el también, lo que te hace pensar que tal vez estuviera tratando de hacer que lo hicieras tu primero para no ser demasiado rápido él mismo. Te ríes de forma absurda al pensar en ello, no te parece probable.

Parece que todo termina ahí, pero te coge del brazo y hace que os estiréis juntos uno al lado del otro en la cama y te rodea con sus brazos.

No va a decir nada, nunca lo hace porque no sois de deciros ese tipo de cosas, pero estás más que seguro de que probablemente tu idea de esperarle de forma "no intencionada" con ropa de mujer sea lo más perfecto que podrías haber hecho nunca.

Hunde su cabeza en tu cuello y te besa de forma suave, ese es el mensaje final. Tú sonríes como un idiota porque crees adivinar que se quedará dormido en esa posición y no te dejará salir de la cama hasta que no se despierte.

— Bro... — empiezas a decir, crees querer decir que le quieres, pero no sabes cómo y el nivel de indefensión que te provocaría hacerlo te preocupa demasiado así que te callas de golpe.

Él te mira, ya estaba en fase presueño, pero tú apretas los dientes mientras calculas si deberías o no decirlo.

— No sé cómo lo haces, pero me encanta — admite casi en un susurro y con ese gesto característico suyo, esa risa ladeada y contenida que tanto te gusta.

Estaría bien si se lo dijeras, pero lo dejas para otra ocasión.


End file.
